Eso que todos queremos conseguir
by Pandastica
Summary: AU. Tokakau tiene la misión de acabar con su objetivo, "La Abeja Reina". ¿Podrá darse cuenta y acabar con ella sin saber que es su compañera de viaje? Terrible Summary, lo se, pero pasen y lean. PD: Iré Incluyendo las otras parejas a lo largo de la historia.
1. Matar para vivir

_"Matar para vivir". Así es mi vida. Solo sirvo para matar o ser matada. Localizar el objetivo, matarlo, recibir el dinero. De eso vivo._  
_Ya van tres años desde que Kaiba me mantiene. Me dice quien es el objetivo, lo elimino y me da el dinero suficiente para una vivienda y comida._

_Éste es mi ultimo año, mi ultima misión. Pero ésta vez es diferente, no es cualquier misión, ni cualquier objetivo. "La Abeja Reina", eso fue lo único que me dijo antes de partir._

Solo con unas cuantas monedas, una cantimplora con agua y una espada, una chica de cabello corto azulado se encontraba sobre su caballo caminando por las oscuras calles del pueblo. Tenía que encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche pero alguien la interrumpió.

– Este…–La figura de una chica hizo aparición entre la oscuridad frente al caballo impidiéndole el paso.  
Por otro lado, la chica del caballo sólo se limitó a mirarla de una manera neutra esperando que dijera algo más.

– L-Lo siento.– Dijo la joven, nerviosa ante la mirada de la chica de pelo azul. – Es sólo que se me han perdido mis gafas y no puedo ver donde están… ¿Me podrías ayudar a buscarlas? –

Soltando un suspiro, se bajó del caballo dispuesta a ayudar a la castaña. No quería dejar a la pobre chica ahí parada sin sus gafas, sin contar el hecho de que quería buscar rápido un lugar donde pasar la noche antes de que se hiciera más tarde.  
Mientras estaba agachada buscando entre la oscuridad, la castaña hizo una seña, la cual fue captada por una joven de cabello morado que cautelosamente se acerco al caballo.

– Ten.– Le dijo nuestra protagonista a la castaña, entregándole las gafas y volviendo al caballo.  
– ¡Muchas Gracias! –Le respondió alegremente la chica, poniéndoselas de inmediato y salió corriendo del lugar.  
_"Que extraña chica…"_ Pensó la joven de pelo corto mientras subía al caballo para continuar su recorrido.

Por otro lado, dos chicas se encontraban dentro de una choza de madera respirando agitadamente.  
– ¿Cuánto hay Takechi? –Le preguntó la castaña a su compañera, quien revisaba una pequeña bolsa de tela.

– Cinco monedas de oro, lo suficiente para unos cuantos panes.– Le respondió alegremente la chica.

* * *

_"¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué ahora?!"_ Maldecía por lo bajo la peliazul sentada en el pasto bajo un árbol. Sin dinero, tendría que pasar la noche afuera por culpa de esa chica. _"¿Cómo pasó eso?"_ Era la pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza, solo fueron unos minutos en los que estuvo buscando los lentes, estaba segura de que no había nadie más aparte de ellas dos. Tal vez estaba muy cansada como para haberlo notado, pero lo importante ahora sería conseguir algo de dinero para continuar su viaje. El destino le había jugado una mala pasada pero pronto, más de lo que se esperaba, se lo compensaría.

No paso más de un minuto desde que había cerrado los ojos hasta que alguien le habló.

– Disculpa… ¿Ese es tu caballo? –Una voz, escuchó, una dulce voz. Lentamente abrió los ojos para ver de dónde provenía aquel hermoso sonido, topándose con la figura de una chica.

_"Hermosa"_

Fue lo único que estaba en su mente en aquel momento. Unos mechones pelirrojos, tomados por unas coletas, brillaban con la luz de la luna. Unos profundos ojos del mismo color de su cabello la miraban inocentemente.

Lugo de unos minutos contemplando aquella chica, sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad.

– Si, es mío. –Se puso de pie, miró el caballo y luego volvió la mirada hacia la pelirroja.

– Ya veo… ¿Qué haces aquí afuera tan tarde? Hay muchos ladrones…" –Le dijo la chica con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

– Ni lo menciones, me acaban de robar el dinero que tenía. –Dijo la de pelo corto algo fastidiada al recordar lo sucedido minutos atrás.

La pelirroja algo divertida ante la reacción de la chica pero también con algo de lastima por lo que le sucedió, le pregunta:

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Al principio dudó si revelar su identidad o no a aquella chica desconocida, pero su mirada inocente la convenció.

– Tokaku, Azuma Tokaku, pero no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre. –Le dijo finalmente con calma.

– ¿El tuyo?

– Ichinose Haru, pero puedes decirme Haru. –Le dijo con una alegre sonrisa, la cual sonrojó levemente a la otra.

– Entonces Tokaku... –Dijo ignorando totalmente lo último que le había dicho la chica. – Si no tienes donde quedarte puedes venir conmigo. –Le dijo muy sonriente la pelirroja.-

– ¿Segura? No quiero molestarte... –Dijo algo desconcentrada por aquella hermosa sonrisa.

– De verdad, no es problema para mi. – Le respondió algo inquieta de que rechazaran su oferta.

– Bien… Gracias. –Le dijo con un tono suave, lo cual fue respondido con una alegre sonrisa por parte de la chica. Estaba muy cansada como para rechazar la oferta, además no tenia dinero.

Haru camino hacia el caballo, lo desató del árbol y se giró hacia Tokaku indicándole que la siguiera.

Caminaron por las calles del pueblo, en el silencio de la noche, solo con la luz de la luna. No era un silencio incomodo, sólo era silencio, cada una estaba metida en sus pensamientos.

En unos minutos, estaban de pie frente a una pequeña casa de madera, no era muy grande por fuera pero no hay que juzgar un libro por su portada. Tenía un pequeño jardín con diversas flores de colores bien cuidadas a un lado de la casa y al otro, un gran manzano con las hojas verdes y frutos maduros.

La pelirroja se acerco al árbol y amarró al caballo al tronco con un elaborado nudo lo suficientemente firme como para que no se soltara durante la noche. Luego, fue a la puerta, la abrió, y le indicó a su acompañante que entrara, lo cual no dudó en hacer.

Ya dentro de la casa, Tokaku observó detalladamente el lugar. No era muy grande, pero tampoco tan pequeño. Constaba de una sala con un sillón frente a la chimenea y varios adornos perfectamente ordenados. Al otro lado de la sala, estaba, lo que supuso que era la cocina. No pudo saberlo ya que Haru le indicó que la siguiera.

Llegaron a una habitación algo pequeña con solo una cama y una mesita de noche.

– Aquí. –Le dijo amablemente la pelirroja.

– Gracias. –Le respondió de la manera más suave que pudo y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

– Si necesitas algo, llámame. Buenas noches. –Se despidió con una sonrisa.

Tokaku solo la observó.

Otra vez la sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa.

La más hermosa sonrisa que Tokaku pudo haber visto jamás.

Esa sonrisa que juro para si misma jamás olvidar.


	2. La Reina

**A/N: ¡Hola mis queridos lectores!  
Antes que nada quería agradecerles por sus reviews. La verdad pensé que esta historia no le interesaría a nadie pero al parecer si n_n  
****Soy nueva en esto de escribir, siempre me las he pasado de lectora y no me atrevía a escribir un fic pero esta historia se me ocurrió un día y bueno, cada vez se me ocurrían mas detalles y termine escribiéndola jeje**

**Bien, este y unos cuantos capítulos más, serán cortos pero los iré subiendo a seguido. Tratarán ****sobre los roles de los otros personajes en la historia, así como una "Presentación" y luego volveré con las protagonistas.**

**Ok ya me callo y les dejo el capitulo xD**

* * *

Una chica de no muy alta estatura, cabello rubio y con una sonrisa en su rostro, se encontraba de pie frente a las gigantescas puertas del palacio de Arkhallya.

Dentro del palacio, una joven de cabello anaranjado se encontraba en una habitación no muy grande en comparación con el resto de las habitaciones del elegante palacio.

Con una taza de té en sus manos, la chica observaba por la ventana. La pradera floreada, las montañas a lo lejos, ese hermoso paisaje lo admiraba todos los días. la relajaba. Era su vía de escape, solo el mirar a través de la ventana y contemplar aquella vista la hacia olvidarse de todo a su alrededor.

Tomó un corto sorbo de su bebida caliente, pero un ruido a la puerta la interrumpió haciendo que se sobresaltara y derramara unas cuantas gotas del líquido que fue absorbido rápidamente por la tela del elegante vestido que llevaba puesto dejando una mancha de humedad.

– Pase. –Dijo la joven con un tono suave dejando la taza en la mesita para sacar su pañuelo y secar la mancha su vestido.  
Un hombre canoso, de alta estatura entra a la habitación y hace una reverencia elegantemente para luego volver a su postura normal.

– Su majestad, hay alguien que quiere verla. –Dijo el hombre brevemente, esperando una orden por parte de la chica.

Por otro lado, los ojos azules de la joven se abrieron de sorpresa ante las palabras que acababa de mencionar su mayordomo.

No solía recibir visitas, por lo que se hacía raro oír eso.

– Dice llamarse Nio Hashiri. –Agregó el hombre.

La chica no hizo más que dirigir su mirada nuevamente a la ventana y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

– Que pase. –Dijo sin más con su típico tono suave.

El hombre, haciendo nuevamente una reverencia, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con delicadeza.

Nuevamente sola, tomó su taza de té, ahora ya frío, y observó su reflejo en aquel rojizo líquido que tanto le gusta beber.

Minutos después, vuelven a tocar. La puerta se abre lentamente, dejando ver a la chica rubia que esperaba pacientemente fuera del palacio minutos atrás.

Con la misma sonrisa de antes. Entra en la habitación y cierra la puerta tras de si.

Silencio.

La rubia solo se quedo de pie observando la habitación esperando palabra por parte de la chica.

– Lo haré. –Dijo la joven de pelo anaranjado rompiendo el silencio y mirándola con una sonrisa decidida.

La rubia no hizo más que ampliar su sonrisa y acercarse a ella sacando una tarjeta de su bolsillo.

– Recuerda que al entregarla tienes solo 48 horas para intentarlo, yo estaré ahí. –Dijo entregándole la tarjeta y retrocediendo unos pasos para mantener distancia.

– No iré yo, irán las gemelas Banba. Se han ofrecido voluntariamente para hacerlo. –Dijo tranquilamente recordando aquel momento.

– Vaya… No me lo esperaba. Entonces entrégales la tarjeta, yo ya me tengo que ir. Recuerda, si fallan no podrán intentarlo de nuevo. –Dijo la rubia antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

La chica solo suspiró y volvió su mirada a la ventana con una sonrisa en su rostro.


	3. Una Vida Junto Al Mar (Parte 1)

**A/N: ¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo ¡Yay!  
Me ha costado bastante saber que va a ser cada personaje, sobre todo con Isuke xD Pero bueno, ya se me ocurrió algo.  
Decidí hacerlo en dos partes, pronto subiré la otra.  
****Espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier idea, corrección, crítica, etc… Dejen un review o PM, me alegrará mucho y me ayudara a mejorar n_n**

**Gracias por leer y que disfruten el capitulo…  
**

* * *

_Lyrenneos, Mercado._

\- ¡Isukeeee! –Llamaba una voz masculina a lo lejos, o por lo menos así era como lo escuchaba la joven que dormía profundamente.

De pronto sintió su cuerpo siendo zamarreado bruscamente por unas fuertes manos.

Si hay algo que Isuke odia con todas sus fuerzas, es ser despertada.

Lentamente, la chica levantó la cabeza, observó a su alrededor y, bostezando, estiró los brazos hacia atrás haciendo que sus articulaciones crujieran. Llevaba dos horas durmiendo en la misma posición que no era para nada cómoda, pero no era ningún problema para alguien que se duerme profundamente en tan poco tiempo.

Con la vista algo borrosa a causa de las lagrimillas que le provocó el bostezo, intentó distinguir a quien la había despertado. Un hombre alto, de cabellos blancos, se encontraba de pie al lado de la chica sonriendo amablemente. No aparentaba más de cuarenta años y llevaba puesto un delantal en el cual se podían distinguir manchas de suciedad, agua y… sangre.

– ¿Has dormido bien? –Dijo con un tono algo divertido al ver la cara de la joven que hace menos de dos minutos estaba durmiendo.

– Ésta mesa no es lo mas cómodo para dormir que digamos, está húmeda y huele a pescado. –Respondió finalmente la chica con un tono somnoliento y sarcástico.

El hombre no hizo más que soltar una risilla, darse la vuelta y caminar dirección a la pared. Se desabrochó el delantal que traía puesto, se lo quitó y lo colgó en una percha.

– Bueno cariño, iré a dar una vuelta, te dejo a cargo de la tienda. No te duermas, se amable con los clientes y ten cuidado con los estafadores, Papá no tardará en llegar. –Dijo mientras salía, pero se asomo nuevamente para decir:

– Hoy traen mercadería, así que no salgas. –Le recordó antes de salir rápidamente para evitar quejas por parte de la chica.

La joven suspiró, se puso de pie y ordenó los rebeldes mechones de su cabello rosa. La chica tenía solo diecinueve años, era de alta estatura, de cuerpo delgado y bien desarrollado.

Caminó en dirección a la pared donde estaban los percheros, y tomó el delantal que le correspondía. Se podía notar el poco uso de éste ya que a penas tenia pliegues o manchas, a Isuke no le gustaba trabajar.

Luego de haberse puesto su respectivo delantal, se dirigió nuevamente al mesón donde hace unos minutos dormía placidamente y se sentó en la vieja silla provocando un débil crujido de la madera.

Ahora sólo tendría que esperar a algún cliente y a quien iba a traer la mercadería. Isuke no era de tener paciencia, si no fuera por que estaba somnolienta y que su mamá salió rápido del local, hubiera podido reclamarle.

Trabajar no era su fuerte, aun más, detestaba trabajar. Estar en aquella habitación húmeda y mal oliente todo el día, la agotaba.

Ya habían sido varias veces en las que le llamaban la atención por cerrar antes o responderle mal a los clientes para que se fueran, ella solo quería estar en paz. Pero no muy tranquila podía estar en ese lugar. Los gritos de los vendedores, el mar, la gente, las gaviotas … todo era un lío allá afuera.

Aun no sabe de cual de los dos padres fue la genial idea de tener una tienda de pescados y mariscos. Desde pequeña que sus padres tenían la tienda, pero a ella nunca le agradó eso de los pescados, la suciedad, los olores fuertes y el mar. El solo ver un pescado, tener las manos sucias y mal olientes, tener las manos mojadas por agua salada le provocaba nauseas, pero con el tiempo aprendió a tolerarlo.

Pasó casi toda su vida ahí. El local no era muy grande, la construcción era de madera, al igual que el piso. Entrando, se encuentra el mesón en el cual se atiende. A la derecha de éste, hay diversas cajas de madera con distintos tamaños, cada una tiene una tapa y esta llena con sal para mantener los productos. Al fondo, detrás de las cajas, hay una gran mesa de madera con muchos utensilios sobre (en su mayoría cuchillos) y una pesa.

Definitivamente este lugar no va con alguien como Isuke, pero no podía quejarse. Lo mínimo que podía hacer para agradecerles a sus padres por todo lo que le han dado, era cuidar el local en su ausencia.

* * *

_Lyrenneos, Muelle._

Una chica pelirroja se encontraba cargando unas cajas de madera. Cualquiera diría que deben haber estado vacías como para que una chica llevara tantas cajas a la vez, pero no. Iban llenas, llenas de pescado fresco. Incluso se podía ver el agua que goteaba de las cajas. Pero el peso no era un problema para la chica. Con un paso apresurado, la joven se escabullía ágilmente entre la gente que pasaba con cuidado de no chocar, disculpándose con el mínimo roce.

El muelle estaba algo lleno hoy, numerosas barcas habían llegado con muchos productos marinos, era temporada de pesca.

El sol estaba radiante, la brisa marina pasaba entre la gente dejando su aroma característico que a Haruki tanto le gustaba. Los graznidos de las gaviotas, el ruido de los barcos y la multitud, era lo que animaba a la chica el día a día. Ese era su escenario favorito, y en especial en días como este. Pero había algo diferente hoy, algo que la tenia inquieta, sentía como si algo importante fuera a suceder y que marcaría un gran cambio.

Ya fuera de la multitud, el ambiente se torna más tranquilo. Sintiendo el relajante sonido del mar y la fresca brisa marina, Haruki caminaba tranquilamente por las calles con las cajas en sus brazos buscando el local que le habían asignado.

"_Pescadería Inukai" _ pensaba la chica mirando los letreros de los locales abiertos.

– ¡Bingo! –Se dijo a si misma al encontrar su destino.

Afuera del local, se asomó por la puerta y vió a una chica de pelo rosa casi recostada sobre el mesón. Algo extrañada por no haber visto a los típicos hombres robustos y barbudos que estaba acostumbrada a ver en las pescaderías, decidió entrar.


	4. Una Vida Junto Al Mar (Parte 2)

El olor a mar aumentó dentro de la tienda y las tablas de madera rechinaron ante los pesados pasos de la chica pelirroja haciendo notar su presencia, que por supuesto una muy aburrida Isuke notó al instante. Levantando la cabeza para ver a quien había entrado, la chica de pelo rosa se paralizó. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la joven que permanecía de pie frente al mesón. El alborotado cabello pelirrojo, esa amplia sonrisa despreocupada que tenía en su rostro fueron suficientes para llamar la atención de la otra. Nunca antes había visto a alguien así. El aura que desprendía era especial, esta chica era especial. Desde hace mucho tiempo que nada le había llamado la atención a Isuke, pero esta vez era diferente, algo había en esa chica, algo que no podía descifrar.

– Este… –Dijo la pelirroja algo sonrojada y confundida.

Isuke, sumida en sus pensamientos, la había estado observando por minutos sin darse cuenta.

Tan concentrada estaba, que al oír la voz de la otra, se sobresaltó de golpe y se acomodó en la silla con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas provocando una risilla por parte de la otra chica. Esto hizo que su sonrojo aumentara y que frunciera el ceño. _"Nadie se burla de Isuke"_ se dijo a si misma.

Se aclaró la garganta y habló.

– ¿Se te ofrece algo? –Dijo con un tono serio y una mirada intimidante hacia la pelirroja.

– Traje la mercadería… ¿Esta es la Pescadería Inukai cierto? –Dijo con un tono nervioso, estaba segura de que era el lugar correcto pero la actitud de la chica la hizo dudar.

– ¿No sabes leer o que? –Dijo algo fastidiada. Odiaba las preguntas estúpidas, la hacían sentir como si estuviera hablando con un idiota o algo parecido.

– L-Lo siento... –Dijo rascándose la nuca sonriendo con algo de nerviosismo. Isuke no hizo más que desviar la mirada para ocultar su leve sonrojo, esa chica y su actitud despreocupada la hacían sentir extraña, sobre todo esa sonrisa.

– Deja las cajas allá, sobre la mesa. –Le dijo secamente, indicando hacia atrás con el pulgar sobre su hombro.

Sin tiempo que perder, la chica pelirroja se dirigió a paso firme al lugar indicado dejando un rastro de gotas de agua proveniente de las cajas húmedas que había cargado desde el muelle. Ya el encargo sobre la mesa, se secó las manos en su ropa y volvió a donde estaba hace unos segundos, estirando sus brazos adormecidos. Frente al mesón, observó a la chica que bostezaba.

– Ya está… –Le dijo a la de pelo rosa, esperando alguna respuesta. Pero la otra no hizo más que mirarla de manera neutra.

– Entonces ya te puedes ir. –Dijo con un tono aburrido y una mirada de: _"Que esperas, vete…"_

_–_ No hago esto gratis ¿Sabes? –Dijo tratando de no sonar insolente. Isuke se sorprendió un poco ante la respuesta de la chica, pero luego suspiró y abrió uno de los cajones del mesón. Saco unas cuantas monedas y cerró el cajón nuevamente.

– Ten. –Le dijo secamente a la pelirroja que estaba de pie observando detalladamente cada uno de sus movimientos. Se acercó al mesón, lo suficiente como para poder recibir su paga.

Ya con el dinero, Isuke notó la cara de asombro de la otra.

– ¿Qué pasa? Ahí tienes tu dinero… –Dijo tratando de no sonar preocupada.

– E-Es mucho… N-No puedo aceptar tanto… –Su mirada se notaba preocupada y su voz con cierto tono de nerviosismo.

Isuke no sabía realmente cuanto pagarle, así que le dio diez monedas de oro, lo que ella exigiría si la hicieran cargar con tantas cajas.

– Querías tu dinero y ahí lo tienes, ya te puedes ir… –Le respondió.

– Pero… es más de lo qu-... –No pudo continuar de hablar ya que Isuke le interrumpió.

– Nada de peros, ya hiciste tu trabajo. Ahora vete. –Le dijo algo irritada, quería estar sola, se sentía extraña con la pelirroja presente.

– Bien, bien… Ya me voy… –Dijo tratando de calmar a la desesperada Isuke.

– Pero antes… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

– Isuke, Inukai Isuke. ¿Ahora te iras? –Dijo ya al borde de perder la paciencia.

– Tranquila, ya me voy… –Le dijo con una sonrisa antes de darse media vuelta y caminar en dirección a la puerta.

Isuke se perdió en aquella sonrisa.

Segundos después, cuando reaccionó, notó que la pelirroja ya no estaba. Algo indecisa, se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hasta la puerta, asomándose por el marco.

Ahí estaba, a unos cuantos metros, caminando despreocupadamente, la chica que hace poco había echado casi a patadas.

Dudando, dio unos pasos fuera de la tienda y se detuvo. No sabía cuando volvería a ver a esa extraña chica, así que era ahora o nunca.

* * *

Haruki se encontraba ya a unos considerables metros de la tienda en la que hace poco estuvo. Realmente no se arrepentía de haber aceptado aquel trabajo, conoció a una interesante chica y gano más dinero de lo que le deberían haber pagado, este realmente era un buen día para ella. Antes de volver a casa, pasaría a comprar dulces para sus hermanos, ya se imagina las caras de felicidad que pondrán por aquella sorpresa. Pero algo la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

Unos pasos se escuchaban detrás de ella, eran rápidos, podía tratarse de algún ladrón o algo parecido, así que con precaución, miró hacia atrás y se paralizó ante lo que sus ojos veían. Vio a la persona que menos esperaba ver (y menos corriendo), Isuke.

Sorprendida, se dio la vuelta y camino un poco para acercarse a ella para acortar distancia. La pobre chica venía a penas, al parecer no acostumbraba a la actividad física.

Ya lo suficientemente cerca, la pelirroja, con una mirada divertida, observaba a Isuke quien jadeaba. Hace tiempo que no corría de esa manera.

Cuando ya pudo normalizar un poco más su respiración, mira a la pelirroja y le dice:

– No te despediste… –Le dijo casi en un suspiro. Haruki estaba sorprendida, no se esperaba que Isuke notara esos detalles.

– ¿Corriste hasta acá solo para decirme eso? –Le dijo con un tono divertido.

– No exactamente… sabes mi nombre pero… yo no se el tuyo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Le dijo finalmente la más alta.

– Pensé que no te interesaría… Me llamo Haruki Sagae. –Le dijo estrechándole la mano en forma de saludo. Isuke dudó unos segundos pero luego le correspondió el saludo.

– Un placer conocerte. –Dijeron al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa mirándose a los ojos.

Se despidieron y se fueron cada una por su camino.

Podrían tener caminos diferentes pero en ese momento tenían la misma pregunta:

"_¿Volveremos a vernos?"_

**A/N: ¡Hola queridos lectores!  
He aquí la segunda parte del capitulo, ya en el próximo volveremos con nuestra protagonista. **

**Espero que les este gustando por que aun tengo planeado muchas cosas para este fic.**

**Cualquier idea, critica, corrección o lo que sea, dejen un review o PM, se los agradecería mucho n_n**


	5. Hielo y Fuego

– ¿Cuántos hay? –Preguntó una mujer de cabello castaño con un tono sereno en su voz.

– Por el momento hay dos participantes y un interesado, mañana por la mañana iré a confirmarlo. –Dijo una chica rubia con seguridad.

– Bien. Asegúrate de encontrar más personas, así será más rápido. –Dijo la mujer, observando a la menor con una expresión neutra en su rostro.

– ¡Y más divertido! –Agregó la rubia energéticamente con su típica sonrisa de gato. La mayor no hizo más que sonreír ante el entusiasmo de la chica y mirarla con suavidad.

– Y más divertido… –Repitió la mujer en su mente.

* * *

El sol brillaba y la suave brisa de verano acariciaba el rostro de una chica que descansaba tranquilamente sentada a la sombra de un manzano apoyándose en el tronco del árbol.

Días tan tranquilos como esos eran pocos, o por lo menos para Tokaku. No acostumbraba a descansar, pero el día estaba perfecto para ello.

Un suave aroma se esparció en el aire llamando la atención de la chica de cabello azulado. Era delicioso.

Bostezando, la joven se puso de pie perezosamente y se encaminó a la puerta de la casa de madera. Ya ahí, se asomó por el marco de la puerta cautelosamente evitando ser descubierta por la pelirroja y averiguar de donde provenía aquel exquisito aroma que tanto llamo su atención. Y ahí fue cuando la vio, de pie con una sonrisa en su rostro, la joven ponía unos panes recién sacados del horno sobre la mesa. La luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba los rojizos cabellos de la chica haciendo que brillaran con gran intensidad. El aura radiante que desprendía era algo que Tokaku nunca antes había visto en una persona y eso le llamaba mucho la atención.

Tan concentrada estaba contemplando a la chica que, perdiendo el equilibrio, calló sobre un montón de ramas ubicadas a un lado de la entrada haciendo que estas se partieran por el peso de su cuerpo.

Un extraño ruido sacó a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos y, tratando de averiguar de donde venía aquel ruido, se encaminó a la puerta.

Ahí estaban, la chica que hace poco estaba tranquilamente preparando el desayuno, ahora se encontraba agachada frente a la joven de pelo azul que se veía en una incomoda posición entre las ramas rotas. La pelirroja la observaba, detalladamente, en busca de alguna herida.

– ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó a una sonrojada Tokaku.

Silencio.

Esos ojos. Ni el más precioso rubí se puede comparar con aquellos hermosos ojos que la miraban con preocupación. Completamente hipnotizada, Tokaku permaneció observándola durante varios minutos y esto preocupó a la pelirroja aun mas.

Puso su mano en la frente de la chica de cabello azul para comprobar si tenía fiebre, pero ésta última la aparto rápidamente aumentando el sonrojo en sus mejillas y se puso de pie.

La otra chica, algo asustada por la reacción de Tokaku, bajó la mirada apenada e imitó a la otra poniéndose de pie.

Notando aquel cambio de ánimo por parte de la pelirroja, la chica de cabello corto, algo dudosa, se acercó a la otra y, levemente sonrojada, la tomó del mentón para verla a los ojos directamente.

– Lo siento, es solo que… no estoy acostumbrada al contacto físico. –Dijo con suavidad, tratando de animar a la chica. – Sonríe…–Agregó finalmente.

Tokaku no era de ayudar a los demás, pero con ella era diferente, quería verla sonreír. Lo necesitaba, sin su sonrisa, el ambiente era triste y gris.

Por otro lado, Haru estaba en las nubes, totalmente perdida en los ojos de la otra. Nunca antes en su vida había visto un azul tan hermoso. Esa mirada tan profunda, algo tenía, no podía moverse. Azul y rojo. Hielo y fuego. Ese fuego que lograba derretir parte de ese corazón frío que había permanecido congelado durante años. Las dos miradas batallaban, tratando de buscar el fondo de la otra, su alma.

No saben cuanto tiempo pasó, simplemente era algo que no se podía saber. Podrían haber estado así quien sabe cuanto tiempo, pero cada una tenía cosas que hacer y lo sabían.

Tokaku fue la primera en reaccionar, lentamente alejó su mano de esa suave piel, y esbozó una muy pequeña sonrisa. La cual fue correspondida por Haru.

La pelirroja fue la primera en hablar.

– Horneé pan para el desayuno… ¿Vamos? –Le dijo alegremente la pelirroja.

– Vamos… –Le respondió tranquilamente la chica de pelo azul.

**A/N: ¡Hola mis queridos lectores! **

**Tengo que decirles que muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad. No saben lo feliz que me hacen cuando veo un nuevo review o cuando agregan la historia en favoritos. Muchísimas gracias.**

**Ahora, se que esta vez me tarde más de lo normal, he estado muy ocupada esta semana, pero la próxima la tendré libre así que lo mas probable es que suba un capitulo más largo que este. De todas formas, me esforcé mucho en este capitulo, entre mis estudios, me puse a escribir un poco para avanzar xD**

**Se que quedo bastante cortito, pero prometo que el próximo será mas largo. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y, nuevamente, muchas gracias a todos por leer.**

**Saludoos~**


End file.
